Scientists and industry alike are continually seeking methods to evaluate molecular interactions and eliminate the uncertainty associated with utilizing labels to detect the location of molecules of interest. Label-free technologies are crucial in terms of addressing this issue, as these techniques allow researchers to look at molecular systems without perturbing them with extraneous chemistries that fundamentally change the dynamics of interaction. The sensitivity of instruments designed to analyze these molecular interactions is of paramount concern because often molecules of interest are difficult and expensive to produce and/or isolate, or are present in biological samples only at very low concentrations. Compounding the issue of miniscule quantities are the numerous variations of analytes, such as in drug development's combinatorial chemistry libraries of which binding characteristics are desired. It is desirable to develop sensors capable of integration with high throughput screening methods. It must also be sensitive enough to detect precious amounts of interesting molecules, quickly and specifically.